User talk:Kellicopter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Suzette La Sweet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrismh (Talk) 16:48, March 11, 2013 Hello! Nothing exiting but hello!! also,i wont sign it,so guess who its from! its from someone who is above the rank 10th in the leader board (and no,im not ranked 9th or tenth!) Hey! you guessed its me! How did you know? acctually dont answer that question.I think i can tell youre into badge collecting too! Lalaloopsyme (talk) so,umm i only thought you were into collecting badges because you have so many XD im really into badge collecting,and tidying up the wiki? I know a lalaloopsy wiki (actually 2 ) that need tidying up.if you want to know them,its lalaloopsy buttons wiki,(which you can find the link to on my page) and welcometolalaloopsylandwiki.they were both created by aliahvenicegarcia,but i only edit on the buttons wiki.also,i have a few wikis of my own,lala-oopsie fun wiki,summer fun wiki,and moshi moshlings wiki.One last thing,i really think you should be an admin of this wiki! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 15:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) yopire on! i mean youre on! talk! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:14, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well,its 19:24 which is almost half 7 at night. its really light outside. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) umm.. ok thanks im going too now :) i wish i could watch the lalaloopsy show,but i cant, bye know! :D:):D:) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) hi! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 16:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) XD I don't mind, this keeps me updated. I'm sorry I've been gone the past few days, I've been very under the weather again. Chrismh (talk) 02:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) thats my job on this wiki complaining and entertaining Lenneh (talk) 19:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ive noticed that me n u usually just meet together on a page and just complain like on the create a loopsies and the confetti carnival page it makes my day tbhLenneh (talk) 19:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) the people who roleplay are so annoying ugh they dont even try to stay in character i wouldnt mind it but they do it everywhere they dont even keep to a blog postLenneh (talk) 19:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) every tiny thing enfuriates them the one whos rping 'evil suzette' needs to grow up a little tbh Lenneh (talk) 20:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i made this for you, as you like peanut so much :) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 07:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Elephant.png Peanut big top.png hello!Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah, its fine. i made them just randomly and i knew you liked peanut! guess what! im making a soft doll of scraps stiched and sewns nlittle sister! her name is lighting stiched n sewn. i just need blue-ish felt and velcro to get started! and then i will get scraps big doll and we-lah! siblings! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) my favourite is ummm... i dont know, probably between april, peanut , scraps, mint e or carnivale. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) thats cool. ive pre-ordered confetti, im getting her at the end of june! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ok so i was looking around and omg you like ever after high?? Lenneh (talk) 16:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) omg i love it how old even are you if youre like 9 my heart will be brokenLenneh (talk) 16:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) it would be more awkward than it would be a problem seeing as im 12 are u 9 Lenneh (talk) 16:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) omg tell me how old you are or ill cry n i dont mind being friends with 9 year olds but on the internet its kinda weirdLenneh (talk) 17:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) XD yeah, it's very much new and I was instantly taken to it the moment I found out about it myself, like... I wanna say a week or so ago. At any rate, welcome to the club of people getting obsessed with new things~! Chrismh (talk) 18:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I sound grumpy, I know, probably cos I am, puked up 8 times yesterday and have been very weak today :( couldn't even make it out the house, just hope I can go to school tommorow, very annoyed though cos Mondays we have school swimming lessons and this week we were doing life saving and missed it :( Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) omG NO DONT LEAVE ME i dont have any logic omg :( Lenneh (talk) 21:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) gooooodd but do u wanna know a thing omg there was a spider on my ceiling so i caught it n now i dont know what to name it hmm Lenneh (talk) 22:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) david speckham is the best thing ive heard in my 12 year life Lenneh (talk) 22:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) oH GOD it ran away and i thought i lost it n my two little sisters were messin in my loopsy draw and my sister picked up tuffet miss muffets pet and said LOOK ITS A SPIDER and i thought she picked up the real one and almost pooped myself Lenneh (talk) 22:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) i hate spiders so much but i can live with house spiders and if they dont touch me tuffets spider is cute tho Lenneh (talk) 22:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Well honestly I like them all so far, but my favorites happen to not be major characters or anything yet. There's a pink and blue bo-peep girl who I think is adorable x3 And Kitty is really cute too. But I adore Cupid too, since I liked her original MH self... But I suppose out of the one's that have been identified as main-second characters... Maddie, or maybe Blondie. Her Legacy Day form is so cute :3 Chrismh (talk) 04:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC) omg the spider got away and like an hour ago i found it bc it was crawling all over me oh god even thinking about it gives me war flashbacks Lenneh (talk) 16:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) i dont actually know but it keeps climbing into the same spaces n it has only 7 legs so im p sure its the same one Lenneh (talk) 17:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) no im p sure this spider really really hates me a cricket? omg Lenneh (talk) 17:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) maybe it can just chill with tuffets pet have you named your cricket? Lenneh (talk) 19:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, so far there is her, Cerise has black hair with a bit of white in it, and then Raven has dark hair but it's mostly purple. But it's safe to say, if it gains enough popularity like Monster High then it probably will have more characters made, lickety split. Chrismh (talk) 21:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) omg bless you i love rping n getting each character perfect i try so hard with it omg thanks 4 complement frend Lenneh (talk) 15:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) the ask blog idea was so cool the blogs are starting to lose popularity now though Lenneh (talk) 10:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You will be delighted! Amazon have said and confirmed that the original 8 are back! And now they are tv stars, they come a special tv themed package! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 06:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) i have proof, heres the thing (its amazon so its definetley official) 16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Lalaloopsyme (talk) Er.. Ok I was going to delete ones that were misspelled, but I don't know how! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 06:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[[title Insert formula here--~~~~ ---- ]]]](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 18:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC)) um I saw what you said about edits and if you mean my Lalaloopsy anime then sorry about that Alright, Alright. I'm so sorry I will look into it by checking the activities page, if I miss anything then let me know. Chrismh (talk) 22:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I FINNALY GOT CONFETTI!! I also got mint e from my nana has a surprise and I also FINNALY got to open my matey which I got about two weeks ago. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 19:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC)